Ravio's Hero
by Zelda278
Summary: Lorule needs a hero, but their hero might be closer to them than they thought.


******* I do not think this will go any further than this. It has just been in my head for a while and I needed to get it out. Thanks! -Zelda278 *******

Ravio watched in terror as he stood beside Hilda. The triforce was vibrating and sending out beams of light in all different directions. He raised his arms to his eyes to shade them, still squinting from the brightness. As he heard a cackling laugh, he grabbed Hilda's sleeve and gently pulled her back.

Without warning, the ground began to shake. Ravio turned to Hilda, and noticed her frozen in spot. Looking at the ground, he saw that the rocks were vibrating. Knowing what was coming next, he dove at Hilda, sending the two of them to the ground.

He covered the two of them as a crash erupted in their ears. The cackling laugh stopped and it turned into an angered shout. He had been defied of his wish, but no one was ever defied from the triforce. Ravio stood painfully and looked at the man leering down at him.

His skin was white and his hair was dark. A gash crossed his face from ear to chin diagonally and his armour fit him perfectly. He breathed heavily over the shattered ground and glared over at them. Stepping back, Ravio stared. The man walked over to him and threw him aside with the swing of his arm. Ravio flew through the air, smashing against a cement wall.

"Come with me, Hilda." He said in a deep voice. "Actually, you have no choice, princess. Until you can give me the power of the triforce, you will never see the light of your precious Lorule again!"

_No_, Ravio thought as he pushed from the ground. He didn't have the strength to hold himself up as his body fell beneath him against the ground. He stared through blinking eyes and a fading image as the man seized Hilda and walked through a portal that had just formed. Watching the portal fade, so did Ravio.

*******************************  
He awoke several hours later, rolling on his back and groaning. Rubbing his eyes, Ravio stretched on the ground. His eyes shot wide as he stood in horror. He looked around at the rumble around him and panicking, turned to look at the triforce. It was gone.

"Oh, no." He whispered as he turned around to see the citizens of Lorule stare at him.

"He is the one who broke the trifore!" A man shouted as he pointed at Ravio. "Get him!"

"No!" Ravio pleaded as two men tackled him to the ground and then lifted him from the ground, folding his hands behind his back. "It wasn't me!"

"Is that so?" The man who accused him said as he walked forward with his arms crossed behind his back. He stopped in front of Ravio and looked at him closely. Turning away, he clenched his first and spun back quickly, pounding his fist into Ravio's face. Blood dripped from his nose.

"It wasn't me!" Ravio pleaded.

"Then why are you here at the scene?" The man threw his fist at Ravio's jaw.

"I was trying to protect Hilda." Ravio said, stretching his jaw. "Everything happened to quick. First thing I knew the triforce was shaking, and the next Hilda was taken away from me. Please, you have to believe me."

"I'm not sure I do!" The man grabbed Ravio's shoulders and kneed his stomach. Ravio doubled over and coughed, trying to catch his breath. He glanced up to see the man pulling back another fist.

"Wait!" Ravio pleaded. "Wait. I know someone who can fix this."

"Really?"

"Yes!" Ravio nodded his head. "But you'd have to let me go." A fist collided with the side of his head. "Hear me out!" He shouted. "He is in Hyrule! I can travel to his land, and he can travel to ours. He is the one who saved our triforce, and I know he can do it again. You are just going to have to trust me."

There was silence for a moment. "Let him go."

*********************************  
"Link!" Ravio yelled. "Link! Please, Link! I need your help!"

Inside his house, Link heard the calls of Ravio and opened the door just in enough time for him to come running into the room without stopping. Ravio bent down on his knees, huffing to catch his breath back. Whipping his forehead with the back of his hand, Ravio took out a bottle of fresh water and chugged it.

"What do you need, Ravio?" Link said, watching him closely.

"Our triforce," he struggled to say, "it has been destroyed again. Please, you have to help us."

"I can't do that this time, Ravio." Link refused.

"What!" Ravio was shocked. "Why not? Lorule needs a hero, and you are him!"

"No, I'm not." Link shook his head.

"Then who is?"

"You are."

Ravio backed up, shaking his hands in front of his body and chuckling sarcastically. No matter how many times he refused, Link still assured him that he was the hero. He didn't believe it, he couldn't believe it, he was no hero.

"I don't believe you." Ravio said, looking at Link sternly.

"No?" Link questioned. "Have you ever noticed how Hyrule's triforce is upside down from yours? Have you ever noticed how the general layout of Lorule is the same as Hyrule? Including where the castle and where my house is?"

"…Well not that you mention it." Ravio scratched at his ears. "But what does that have to do with it?"

"I am the hero in Hyrule, right?" Link said and waited for Ravio to agree. "Come here."

Link took Ravio by the wrist and pulled him outside. He move to a little patch of garden that he knew would hold enough water for his reflection in it before popping open a bottle and pouring the water out. Link grabbed Ravio by the collar of his purple outfit and pointed down at their reflection.

"It is us…" Ravio said slowly. "So what?"

"Look closer." Link said. "Your eyes, your ears, your nose." Link pulled Ravio from the ground. "Our height, our age. The only thing different is our hair and clothes color. Look."

Unbelievingly, Ravio looked back down. He stared at himself closely and glanced at Link as he stepped into the reflection. He jumped, recoiling back from the puddle. Link turned to him, nodding.

"Tell me," Link said to him, "who is your hero?"

"…I am." Ravio whispered the words before he realised what they meant.


End file.
